


Fingers

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the third Porn Battle, "John/Elizabeth, fingers" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

He loses it too soon, but he's been away for a week and Elizabeth is so tight and wet around him and he missed this, missed her, so much he can't hold it back. She lets out a frustrated noise. It takes a moment or two for him to get his breath back enough to mutter, "Shit, shit, I'm sorry."

He can't quite see the wry smile, but he can imagine it. "I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment."

He grins, knowing he'll be forgiven, eventually. He pulls out and stretches alongside her, kissing another apology, while his hand roams over her body. He fights off the post-orgasm lethargy, because his honor is on the line here. "I'll take care of you, don't worry. Just tell me what you want."

She's quiet a minute. "In the bottom drawer of the nightstand, in the back, there's a bag."

Intrigued, he fishes the small velvet parcel out. He's not all that surprised when she pulls a smooth plastic cylinder from inside and it hums to life in her hand. His dick gives a twitch and he kind of wishes Elizabeth had mentioned this when he was able to appreciate it more, but they can save that for some other time.

He reaches to take the vibrator, but she ignores him and slides it between her own legs, her head falling back into the pillow when she gets the right angle and fuck, that's hot. He settles for fondling her breasts, watching her using the toy on herself avidly, while Elizabeth begins to pant. Then he hears his name, "John, I want..."

He licks a hard nipple with the flat of his tongue, drawing a gasp, before he answers. "Anything."

She sighs. "Your fingers."

He feels another twitch between his own legs as he slides his hand between hers. Against his wrist he can feel the vibrator working. The little noises she's making remind him of when he eats her out, so it must feel pretty damn good on her clit.

She's even tighter now than before, and he has to push to get two fingers into her. He starts to thrust in and out, but she stops him. "No. Don't move."

That makes him groan. He obeys but it's not easy. His fingers register every tiny flutter of her muscles and he wants to fuck her in any way he can but he holds still because she asked him to. Her juices cover his thumb and his palm and Elizabeth starts to shake.

It's a little bit kinky and incredibly hot and his cock is filling again which should _not_ be happening to a guy who's pushing 40, but it is and he can't stay still. He bends down, biting at her neck and sucking on her earlobe. Words come tumbling out that he can't control, "Christ, Elizabeth, you're so hot, getting yourself off like this, with my fingers up in your pussy."

He's never used that kind of language with her. It never seemed to fit the dignified Doctor Weir even in his own head, much less out loud, but this isn't his boss right now. Just his lover, who's horny and whimpering and so damn close to coming that it's driving him insane. He licks a sensitive spot on her collarbone, and within her tight heat he crooks his fingers just a little bit. He never has been great at following her orders when he has a better idea.

He feels every wave of her orgasm as she spasms around his fingers, dripping all over his hand and the bed and he has to kiss her because she's nearly screaming with the release. Her whole body is taut and straining for what feels like forever until she jerks away, her senses totally overloaded. He's dimly aware that the buzzing noise from the vibrator stops, but his cock is throbbing again and he wraps his hand around himself. He can't begin to articulate how intense it is that he's jerking himself off with Elizabeth's juices all over his hand because he doesn't have time. He comes again within a couple of minutes, body shuddering almost painfully.

In the quiet, as they both struggle to breath normally, Elizabeth chuckles again. He nuzzles her skin, kissing her shoulder and ready to sleep for a couple days at least. But she has one last request. "John, we really need to change the sheets."


End file.
